Blodrødt snefald
by Dalcen
Summary: Dracos tanker svirrer ikke kun omkring skolens strabadser. Hårde tider har plaget den unge Malfoy, kan de kureres?


Aldrig igen

Vinden blæste raskt omkring husets tage og sneen dækkede det meste af de blyindfattede ruder som vendte ud mod en kold og mørk verden. Draco gik gennem de lange korridorer, det røde tæppe under hans fødder dæmpede hans fodslag mod det mørke gulv og alt han kunne høre var den tudende vind udenfor. Det var som at lytte til ti vilde varulve. Juleaften var overstået nu, som altid havde det været en lettere deprimerende, overfladisk og fuldkommen kedelig anordning med familie og venner som han ikke engang kendte halvdelen af. Han skulle bare sidde stille ved bordet, spise pænt, byde nej til andet glas vin og tredje omgang frugtbudding. Hans forældre havde takket ja til at være værter ved dette års familiejul, en årligt tilbagevendende begivenhed som hang Draco lettere langt ud af halsen. Han ville meget hellere holde jul hos sine venner så han slap for alt det overfladiske vrøvl som han måtte sidde og lukke ud til mennesker han havde set få gange i sit liv eller aldrig rigtig lagt mærke til før.

Og nu gik han der og kæmpede med den sædvanlige følelse af at være overladt til sig selv og ikke få noget ud af tilværelsen. Han havde fået mindst sytten gaver, alle noget han havde ønsket sig; hans far havde endda flottet sig og givet ham et nyt Quidditch kosteskaft da han havde knækket hans gamle under øvningen for et par uger siden. Han insisterede på at vinde i år mod Gryffindor. Harry Potter skulle ikke tro at han var noget, sådan en næsvis, dum snothvalp. Halvblodstroldmand endda!

Han fnøs og stoppede op ved en stor rude der vendte ud mod landstedet der omgav Malfoy Palæet. Himlen var mørk og stålgrå og sneen væltede ned fra de himmelske sluser. Landet lå hvidt og indhyllet i hvide fnug der lå som en tyk edderdunsdyne henover bakkerne og de vilde skove. Trækket fra mellem vinduesrammerne ramte hans blege ansigt og kølede hans blusende kinder. Hvorfor var han så vred i denne tid? Hvad var der galt med ham? Hogwarts var som et svindende punkt i hans hoved, han så det allerhelst som ikke-eksisterende og dog kunne han ikke komme udenom dets tilstedeværelse i hans hverdag. Juleferien skulle give ham fred, skulle bringe ham ned på et punkt hvor han igen kunne rette sine tanker mod andet end overlevelse blandt de andre troldmændsstuderende, men der var noget som holdt ham tilbage. Mareridt og mørke drømme holdt ham bundet til sengen om natten med rænker og lænker af sved og panik, og hver gang han vågnede, var der ikke mere at huske andet end en ubehagelig følelse indeni.

Han åndede på det kolde glas og så sin ånde brede sig over den transparente overflade som sneen bredte sig over landskabet udenfor. Han satte fingeren mod glasset og tegnede forsigtigt et stort "L", smukt og slynget, ligesom sin fars håndskrift.

Noget tungt faldt på hans skulder og han rykkede forskrækket bort fra glasset for at se sig tilbage. Lucius stod bag ham, høj, kold og streng, et knejsende tårn med det snehvide hår som toppen af et højt, stejlt bjerg. Han var i sin tunge, sorte fløjlsrobe, med sølvknapperne og den store, runde medaljon omkring halsen. Han var frygtindgydende med en aura af uudslukkelig vrede og umådelig ro. Draco vidste bedre end at tro på det væsen hans far virkelig var. Han kendte til de mørke, dystre sider af troldmanden med mord på samvittigheden. Hans formue havde købt ham fri fra domstolene, sådan var det, heldigvis for Lucius, uheldigvis for Draco. Han måtte dag ud og dag ind, leve i sin fars majestætiske skygge, men netop i dag havde der været noget andet at se, noget andet at bemærke ved hans fars stolte ydre.

'Draco, er alt vel?' spurgte Lucius, følelseskoldt og monotont som altid. Draco vidste at han kunne fremkalde enkelte facetter af sin fars følelsesregister i en samtale, men det tog som regel tid, tid han ikke følte eller magtede at bruge lige nu.

'Ja, far, alt er vel,' Draco svarede usikkert og undvigende. Det var alt for let for Lucius at regne ud hvor hans søns sandfærdighed var i det svar.

'Fortæl mig nu hvad der er i vejen, Draco, det nytter ikke noget at du lader dig selv tynge af omverdenen,' sagde han. Draco rynkede brynene og så på sin far med et forundret blik.

'Ahva'?' sagde han uforstående. Hans far lød aldrig sådan, aldrig nogensinde gav han udtryk for medlidenhed ligegyldigt i hvilken ironisk form, og det var netop sket.

'Hørte du ikke hvad jeg sagde?' spurte Lucius, med den sædvanlige kølighed.

'Jeg hørte det men forstod det ikke helt,' svarede Draco sandfærdigt.

'Kom med, min dreng, det er på tide at vi får snakket lidt sammen,' sagde Lucius og tog fat på Draco med et fast, beslutsomt greb som selv ikke en slimet ål ville kunne vride sig ud af. De gik ned af gangen mod Lucius' arbejdsværelse.

Lucius vidste altid hvad Draco tænkte. Der var en speciel form for sammenhæng mellem deres tanker som selv ikke Lucius kunne få til at passe ind i nogen magisk formular. Det var som en forbandelse hver gang han kom i nærheden af den lille, skrøbelige blonde dreng med de kolde, grå øjne. I andres regi ville de virke nådesløse og arrogante; i hans verden var de som stjerner der tindrede på en klar nattehimmel. Huden var fin som sne eller lys pudder, og de slanke hænder om tryllestaven gav udtryk for perfekt styrke og spændstighed. Kroppen var som en lille maskine af ynde og guddommelighed, skønhed og agtpågivenhed, men sindets tanker var formørkede og dystre, udenfor Lucius' rækkevidde for en gangs skyld.

Arbejdsværelsets blide, dæmpede belysning afslørede et døende ildsted, et mahogniskrivebord med en kugle af dæmpet, orangegulligt lys der straks tændtes da de trådte ind. Lænestolen ved ildstedet virkede som en tom ramme om noget uhåndgribeligt, og Draco følte sig draget mod det mørke, bløde rum hvor han ofte var faldet i søvn og var blevet fundet med en bog i sit skød og en lille streg sovespyt løbende ned fra mundvigen. Billederne på væggene var som på Dumbledores kontor, alle i sovende tilstand og med lette snorkelyde. Nogle af dem var dog vågne, gamle familiemedlemmer som Lucius ofte skulle i kontakt med. De så Draco komme ind i hælene på det nuværende familieoverhoved og fortrak sig derpå væk fra deres respektive rammer. Pli og dyd var en del af familiens respekt for hinanden, og interne problemer og konflikter skulle ikke spredes på grund af snaksalige afdøde.

Med et let nik mod ildstedet signallerede Lucius at de skulle indtage deres pladser ved den døende ild. Et let vip fra tryllestaven og gløderne sprang til live igen som små flammer omkring træet som løftede fra kurven og ind i askebunken. Ildrageren pirkede lidt til det hele og snart var ilden hyggelig og lun.

Lucius satte sig ved ilden i den varme lænestol og Draco måtte tage til takke med den halvhårde sorte lædersofa med slanger indgraveret i læderet ved armlænene. De mørkegrønne puder var syet af silke og sølvbroderierne skinnede i ildens skær.

'Du virker bekymret, Draco,' Lucius lænede sig tilbage og så på sin søn med hagen støttet af de let bøjede fingre. Draco så væk og forsøgte inderligt at undgå den så lyksalige følelse af at være sammen med sin far, fortroligt og hemmeligt. 'Er der noget du vil snakke med mig om?' stemmen havde nu antaget blide toner, toner som Draco aldrig i sit liv havde hørt mage til før. Det var som om hans far var besat af en ånd der fordrejede hele hans væsen. Draco vidste ikke om han skulle grine eller græde. På det lave bord imellem dem lå hans fars lange, tykke stok. Slangehovedet af sølv glimtede i lyset fra flammerne. Han rakte ud og tog den forsigtigt. Han var overrasket over at Lucius ikke protesterede. Hans finger gled frem og tilbage over den glatte, næsten bløde overflade som sølvet syntes at have. Slangehovedet hvilede i hans håndflade mens han drejede stokken rundt og rundt. Han så op på sin far og betragtede kort udtrykket i de stålgrå øjne. De virkede fjerne, næsten opslugt af hans bevægelser, de blide næsten kærtegnsagtige bevægelser som han udsatte sølvslangen for.

'Jeg ved ikke hvad det er,' sagde Draco og lagde stokken tilbage på bordet. Hans fars suk genlød i hans ører og han så tilbage på det statelige ansigt. 'Skolen virker uimodståeligt kedelig og det hjælper ikke meget med Harry Potter og hans forbandede venner der hele tiden snuser rundt.'

'Ah, så det er skolen den er gal med?' spurgte Lucius. 'Det hjælper ikke, Draco, det er det vigtigste som er sket for dig. Du _må ikke give op_!'

'Det har jeg heller ikke planer om, far,' sagde Draco stille og tålmodigt. Den bestemte tone fik ham til at holde sig på tærsklen af det acceptable. Hans far tolererede ikke alverden, men hans humør lod til at være på den sikre side. Ingen lussinger i dag forhåbentlig. 'Jeg er bare, hvad siger man?, skoletræt.'

'Er der noget der tynger dig bestemt?' spurgte Lucius.

'Nej, egentlig ikke,' sagde Draco og lænede sig tilbage i sofaen. 'Jo, måske,' begyndte han tøvende og så på Lucius der løftede et øjenbryn som tegn på opmærksomhed.

'Sig frem,' sagde han.

'Ja jeg…' han sukkede og vidste hvor dumt det ville komme til at lyde. 'Jeg har mareridt.'

De livagtige billeder svømmede frem på hans nethinde som flimrende billeder på et tv med dårlig antenne eller parabol. Den ødelagte omverden, magiens uudtømmelige kilde spildt og væk fra verden; linket mellem troldmændenes livskilde og Muggle-verdenen var blevet brudt og havde efterladt alle på den materielle side af tilværelsen. Ingen forbandelse, ingen trylleformular eller forhekselse virkede mere. Alting var dødt og øde. Sveden, afmagten, fornemmelsen af at være opslugt af noget man ikke ønsker at være en del af tog over.

Draco åbnede øjnene og overbeviste sig selv om at han befandt sig i sin fars private gemakker. Han knælede på gulvet med hovedet bøjet. Hans trøje hang løst om hans skuldre, hans bukser spændte om hans baller som han sad der i knælende tilstand, der fik hans ben til at spænde i alle muskler. Hans far stod ved klædeskabet, den kæmpemæssige garderobe som indeholdt alt hans ministerielle udstyr samt ceremonielle klæder. Han var ved at klæde sig af, den sorte fløjlsrobe var hængt ind i selve garderoben og skjorten var knappet op.

'Jeg ved hvad du tænker, Draco,' sagde han.

'Ja, men forstår du det?' spurgte Draco. Han så op på sin far. Han havde gengivet hvad der var af mareridt, alle med den røde tråd: frygt for magiens udslettelse og mangel på styrke.

'Ja, ganske godt endda,' sagde Lucius og smed skjorten over en stoleryg. Hans, stærke, smukke krop stod som et glimtende, stærkt spyd af metal. Let fremhævede muskler vistes under den blege hud, og magien virkede som en tyk aura omkring ham normalt skæmmet af tøjet.

'Hvordan det?' Draco rejste sig. 'Har du…'

'Drømt det samme før? Ja, og jeg kan fortælle dig at alle vore bekymringer om hvorvidt vi vil fortsætte som den herskende styrke i denne dekadente verden, ikke er uden grobund.'

Draco betragtede sin far mens han gik hen over gulvet og over mod sengen hvor han satte sig. Narcissa var ikke hjemme og ville ikke være det i lang tid. Draco vidste at hun var ude af huset for at besøge sin hemmelige elsker, Lucius vidste det samme men sagde sjældent noget om det. Hvis det endelig skulle komme til stykket ville Narcissa også blive nød til at klage til Lucius over et par ting eller to som hun egentlig helst ikke burde vide noget om. Malfoy Palæet var et typisk opholdssted for skænderier og højlydte diskussioner, og Draco brød sig sjældent om hvad Lucius gjorde for at få Narcissa til at tie med sine anklagende ord og skrappe bemærkninger. I aften var hun taget af sted, på "venindetur" som hun kaldte det; Lucius havde sendt hende af sted og smilet til sig selv efter nogen tid. Han nød stilheden i palæet når hun var borte.

Lucius gav tegn til Draco at rejse sig efter sin tanketeleportation. Det var en besværlig trylleformular og Draco følte sig drænet for energi, tappet og tømt for alt, selv bekymringer. Hans far havde påtaget sig hvad der var at påtage sig og nu gik han stille og roligt hen til sengen og lagde sig ned under den varme dyne. Han elskede at ligge der og nyde lugten af sit eget ophav spille hans næsebor et pus eller to. Det var beroligende, befriende og hjerteligt.

'Dine drømme er kendt af mangen troldmand, Draco,' sagde Lucius og lagde sig ned ved siden af sin søn. 'Måske virker de skræmmende men det er en del af os alle. Måske for det meste for os renblodede troldmænd. Vi, i vores magt, er afhængige af magi, ligesom mudderblodstroldmænd er afhængige af deres urene tilhørsforhold.'

'Så det er bare naturligt at være bekymret?' spurgte Draco.

'Absolut,' sagde Lucius. 'Der er ingen grund til at lade sig tynge af sorgerne over hvad der kan ske i en uvis fremtid.'

'Hvis Du-Ved-Hvem stadig er derude, vil der så ikke altid være en grund for magien til at eksistere?' spurgte Draco.

'Mon ikke der altid vil være en grund til magiens eksistens, Draco? Så længe vi er her, er der altid en mulighed. Nu må du hellere sove, og jeg lover dig, ikke flere mareridt.'

Og ganske rigtigt. Draco sov trygt den nat i velkendte omgivelser og havde ingen mareridt.


End file.
